1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 10 and 11, a commonly used display panel 100 includes a first substrate 110, a second substrate 120, and a plurality of liquid crystal members 130. The first substrate 110 and the second substrate 120 are spaced from each other. The liquid crystal members 130 are positioned between the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 120. The first substrate 110 is a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate. The second substrate 120 is a color filter substrate.
The first substrate 110 includes a first transparent base 111, a plurality of scan lines 112 extending along a Y axis, a first insulated layer 113, a plurality of data lines 114, a second insulated layer 115 and an pixel electrode unit 116 formed on the second insulated layer 115. The first insulated layer 113 is formed on the first transparent base 111. The scan line 112 is formed on the first transparent base 111 and adjacent to the first insulated layer 113. The data line 114 is formed on the first insulated layer 113, and extending along the X axis perpendicular to the Y axis. The pixel electrode unit 116 is connected to the liquid crystal members 13. A pair of adjacent scan lines 112 and a pair of adjacent data lines 114 cooperatively define a pixel area 14. The pixel area 14 has an inner surface 141. The pixel electrode unit 116 includes a plurality of electrodes 117 located in the pixel area 14. Each electrode 117 defines a first slit 118 away from the inner surface 141 of the pixel area 14, and a second slit 119 adjacent to the inner surface of the pixel area 14. The second substrate 120 includes a second transparent base 121, a second insulated layer 122 and a transparent electrode 123. The second insulated layer 122 is formed on the second transparent base 121. The transparent electrode 123 is formed on a surface of the second insulated layer 122 away from the second transparent base 121. Majority of liquid crystal members 130 are distributed such that a long axis of the liquid crystal member 130 extends perpendicularly to the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 120; minority of the liquid crystal members 130 adjacent to the first slit 118, the second slit 119 or the electrode 117 are distributed in a manner such that a long axis of the liquid crystal member 13 is oblique relative to the first substrate 11 and the second substrate 12 when no voltage is applied on the pixel electrode unit 116.
Referring to FIG. 12, when a voltage is applied on the pixel electrode unit 116, the scan lines 112 and the data lines 114 are scanned in the pixel area 14. An electrical field is formed between the electrode 117 and the transparent electrode 123. The electrical field alters the axis of the liquid crystal members 13, thus a color image is formed and displayed on the panel.
Lines of force of the electrical field extend from the electrode 117 to the transparent electrode 123 when a voltage is applied. However, an extra electrical field is also created by the scan lines 112 and the data lines 114 surrounding the electrode 117. The extra electrical field has a plurality of lines of force extending along axis different from those of the original electrical field. The liquid crystal members 13 adjacent to the scan lines 112 and the data lines 114 may be not distributed in a predetermined manner, resulting in light leakage from the liquid crystal panel 100.
Referring to FIG. 13, when the liquid crystal panel 100 works in a white state (applied vantage: 5V), the light transmittance is low because of the light leakage from the liquid crystal panel 100, resulting in a low contrast ratio.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.